


Night's jealousy

by Isabeauu



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Drama, Drunken Confessions, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabeauu/pseuds/Isabeauu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Sauli doesn't want to share his boyfriend with the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night's jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> My first English, Adam related written fanfic ever, woohoo! 
> 
> Inspiration for this was found in the tweet some guy sent into the world, saying Sauli was rude and said no when the guy asked for a picture or autograph (I don't remember) from Adam. I have no clue whether this all really happened, and I'm not saying it did by writing this, I just thought it was good for a fic. 
> 
> Also, all mistakes are mine (as usual).

“What was that all about?” Is the first thing Adam says to his boyfriend when he gets to him.

 

“He was being rude.”

 

“He only just asked for a picture.”

 

“He’s been watching you all night, Adam.”

 

“Sauli. I don’t care if he’s been watching me. If he wants a picture with me, he gets a damn picture.”

 

“Not when you’re busy dancing.”

 

“We weren’t dancing.”

 

“Fine. Let it go.” Sauli growls and walks back to the bar. He doesn’t ask Adam what he wants for a drink, just leaves him behind, standing in the middle of the dance floor. Adam looks after his boyfriend confused, wondering what’s gotten into him. Sauli’s normally never like this. He’s always supported whenever fans came up to him, and happily took a step back to give Adam and his fans some space.

 

He gets back to the here and now and sees Sauli getting his drink. It’s what he’s been drinking all night, some kind of cocktail. Adam doesn’t even know what’s all in it. It must be something Sauli’s not used to for him to act like this.

 

Before Sauli can step away from the bar, Adam’s in front of him, blocking his way back to their table, his eyes connecting strongly with his boyfriend’s.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“What are you talking about, Adam?” Sauli tries to look away but Adam’s fingers keep his head in place.

 

“You know what I’m talking about well enough.”

 

“Can we not do this here?”

 

“Why not? You told one of my fans no _right_ here. Do you know what will come out of it if he puts that on the internet?”

 

“Nobody will believe him anyway.”

 

“Why wouldn’t they? Nobody knows how you are in real life. The guy might as well be true for all they know.”

 

“Okay, wait. You’re saying that I’m only friendly when there’s a camera shoved into my face?”

 

“What? No!”

 

Sauli pulls himself away from Adam, grabs his cocktail and almost _runs_ away. But not before Adam had seen the look in his eyes. Hurt, anger, love and jealousy. It leaves Adam speechless, but not immobile. He follows Sauli back to the table, where his friends are laughing over something. Adam doesn’t care what about, for once.

 

“Sauli! For fuck’s sake, don’t run away every single time.”

 

Nobody’s head turned except for Sauli’s. “I’m not running away! I don’t want to cause a scene, you should understand!”

 

“Oh, _I do_ understand.”

 

Sauli keeps quiet for some time, the anger increasing in his eyes. By now, Adam’s friends have noticed they’re back and are captured by the anger in both Adam’s and Sauli’s voice. They don’t interfere, knowing that the lovers don’t fight often, but when they do, it’s best to stay out of it as much as possible.

 

“Fuck you, Adam! If you expect me to always be your boyfriend who’s happy to give you away to them, fuck you! I told you before we left I wanted a night where it would be just us. Nobody else. You and me, reconnecting after you’ve been gone for too fucking long. And we’re not even on the dance floor for 5 minutes and someone steps up. I thought you would tell them no as well, because you told me you wanted to be with me too. But obviously I was wrong.”

 

“You’re drunk.”

 

“I’m not.”

 

“You are. Come on, let’s just go home. This isn’t working.” Adam looks around the table at his friends. Some try to reassure him with their eyes, some just look back with pity, but none of them look away to ignore the situation. “I’m sorry, guys. We’ll catch up some other time, alright? We’ll find some time before I have to leave again, okay?”

 

“I don’t want to go home, Adam.” Sauli speaks up. Adam looks back at him and just sighs. When did Sauli become so fucking stubborn?

 

“Oh fuck it, Sauli. We’re going home, whether you want to or not. You’re so fucking drunk.”

 

“I’m staying. I can have fun without you, you know. It’s not because you don’t want to spend some time together with me and your friends, that I’ll leave them behind.”

 

At this, his friends do speak up. “Sauli, I think you’re overreacting a bit.” Terrance says. Sauli just looks at him with confused eyes. He’s so far away, how hasn’t Adam seen that?

 

Adam sees the way Sauli’s eyes are changing from confused to anger again, and he doesn’t want this to escalate like that one time in Finland. Not again.

 

“Terrance, it’s okay. He can stay if he wants to. I’m going home.”

 

Adam knows his friends know he just doesn’t feel like staying anymore. He doesn’t want to leave Sauli alone like this, but knows that if he does stay, things will only get worse.

 

“Come on, Adam. Just stay and have fun”, Danielle whispers in his ear when he goes to say goodbye.

 

“I don’t know what’s gotten into him. You think it could be the cocktails? He’s not used to them, I think.”

 

“Possibly. Shouldn’t you two talk instead of – this.”

 

“You think it’s possible to talk with him right now?”

 

“Just try. Take him outside for a while. The fresh air will sober him up a bit.”

 

“There’s paparazzi all over the place, I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

 

“Adam.”

 

“Fine.”

 

Adam looks around and tries to spot Sauli, only to find him one minute later on the dance floor with Terrance. They are having fun, and Sauli’s laughing like never before. Adam doesn’t know whether to feel happy or hurt at the sight, but the latter naturally wins.

 

He can’t help himself and walks to where they are dancing with big steps.

 

“Sauli, can we talk?” It takes a while for Sauli’s eyes to focus on his boyfriend, but when they finally do, a confused look fills them.

 

“You’re still here? I thought you left.”

 

“Danielle stopped me.” Sauli’s eyes wander to where Danielle is looking at them and winks. “Come on. Can we talk?”

 

“Why are you asking, I obviously can’t say no as an answer.” The sarcasm in his voice is very obvious. It makes the anger in Adam’s body re-appear, but he chooses to ignore it for the better. Instead, he takes Sauli’s hand and takes him to a quiet corner of the night club they’re at.

 

When they reach a place where nobody will notice them, he doesn’t let go of Sauli’s hand, but takes it in both his hand and looks at them. “Can you tell me what’s been bothering you tonight?”

 

“Nothing’s bothering me. Fuck, Adam. I’m sorry, fine? Is that what it takes to make you leave me alone? I’m fucking sorry.”

 

“Sauli, come on, baby.” Adam’s thumb start stroking Sauli’s hand. “What happened?”

 

“Nothing. Except that people keep looking and talking and taking pictures, and it fucking annoys me tonight.” Adam can’t deny it doesn’t sting to hear Sauli talk like that. Like it’s the worst thing possible on earth. “I really did want to spend some time with you alone. I don’t mind our friends being here because they respect our privacy, but other people. They – I don’t know.”

 

“You’ve always felt like this?” He hopes the answer is no. He has never hoped for something that bad before. He doesn’t want Sauli to feel annoyed by the people who make Adam’s career.

 

“Adam”, Sauli looks up to Adam’s face. “I’m sorry, okay? I just – we were having fun, and sometimes it’s tough to share you with others on the nights I want nothing more than to have you to myself.”

 

“You know I can’t tell them no.”

 

“Exactly, that’s why I did.”

 

“Sauli. I’m sorry, I love you, but you’re in no position to tell my fans no.”

 

“He was rude.”

 

“He asked a picture.”

 

“He looked at me as if I was dirt. You saw how he looked at me. Like I’m someone who clings onto you for dear life without you wanting to. It hurt.”

 

“What?”

 

“It fucking hurt. People always look at me like I’m taking you away from them. I can see it in their eyes, and I know you don’t. You think they all love me, but that’s because you don’t look on the internet.”

 

“You look on the internet?” Adam doesn’t understand anything of what Sauli’s saying, but tries his best to understand most of it. Sauli feels like he’s being judged by his fans?

 

“It’s hard not to see it, Adam. I get on the internet all the time for Tutka. I have to, and I see things.”

 

“You never told me.”

 

“What should I have said? That some people honestly hate me because I love you? I know that guy was one of them. I’m sure. He had been looking at us all night already, and he drove me crazy. And then he came to talk.”

 

“Sauli. Okay, listen to me, baby.” He grabs Sauli’s hand tighter and makes sure he’s looking right into his eyes. “I’m sorry for making you feel like you couldn’t talk to me about everything. I always thought you didn’t care about what other people said, especially my fans. We both know how they get sometimes.” He pulls a funny face and it makes Sauli smile. “I’m really sorry if I made you feel left out tonight. I want to spend time with you too, you know that, right?”

 

“Oh god.” Sauli looks at their joined hands. “I’m sobering up, I think.” Adam laughs – loud and looks at Sauli with love obvious in his eyes. “I’m sorry.” Sauli looks back up and a warmth he’s never felt before spreads inside his body. He feels so loved and can’t stop thinking of how stupid he acted previously. “Oh god, Adam. I’m so sorry. I’m such a jerk.”

 

“Sauli, shut up. It’s okay. Just – talk to me next time, okay? Tell me when you’re not comfortable or when you really don’t feel like being around other people, okay?”

 

Sauli nods and steps closer to Adam.

 

“Ready to go home now? We could watch a movie.”

 

“That sounds great.” Sauli speaks. “I’m really sorry, Adam.”

 

He pecks Sauli’s lips quickly and pulls him into a hug. “Come on. Let’s go home.”


End file.
